


Gantz: Existence

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Gantz Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how they died."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because I need to know. I need to know they existed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/14985.html).

**EXISTENCE**

Shu materialized before me and I let out a sigh. He was already wearing his suit. He's getting used to this. That is both a good thing and a bad thing. He should've never gotten used to this game. No one should--but if you didn't , you die.

It's that simple.

"Kazu-nii, tell me a story." he asked as he sat beside " **my** " corner of the room. I stopped fiddling with my DS. "What are you, five?" I snapped. He snorted. "Come on. Sho-nii tells me stories everytime I asked."

"I'm not Sho and you are definitely not five." I replied and went back to my game. "Tell me the story of how they died." he whispered, but his whisper carried across the room. "Why?" I asked without missing a beat. "Because I want--no, I need to know. I need to know they existed."

I paused my game and looked at him. The similar stubborn look was etched on his face. My heart gave a small pained pang as I knew who it was so similar to. The siblings were so alike yet not. I gave him a sigh, knowing through experience I could never win against that attitude.

"Masaki died first." I stated bluntly and the memories spoke for me. I began to explain everything as I relieved it all. Everything.

The first person to die was Masaki. It was on the first day. The older players just ordered us to stay back and watch. We couldn't fight it without dying they told us. But when one of them died, we couldn't just stay back and watch. (We all had stupid hero-complex)

The alien looked like a child. No one wants to ever kill a child, but the price of hesitation was Aiba's death. An adult version appeared behind him and slashed him clean through, he died instantly. It was a small mercy that he didn't have to suffer. When it had happened, we all froze. Shock had us all paralyzed then cold, indignant outrage seized our blood. How dare it kill him!

Before we could act on that anger, Sho snapped at us to run. We did, no one ever disobeys ' **that** ' voice. We ran but that monster was fast! He slammed Jun to the wall and threw Oh-chan to a nearby van. It cut off my leg and I fell. I tried to crawl away. I remember crying but I not once remember begging--or screaming, all I remember were the tears. I could've, I suppose, but I don't think so. All I ever remember was crying.

We all heard Sho's calm, angry voice (the voice he used to have when he was angry at the world and Jun was pissing him off even more--it was a scary voice). "Hey, Sea weed!" he called out calmly. Seriously, who insults a powerful monster? Apparently, Sho does. The "thing" turned around, with an angry scowl on his face, only to face Sho's "anti-alien" badass gun.

*" _ **I got you first**_." he whispers darkly.

And the thing's head explodes, blood (I think it was blood) and other monstrousity hits us both. Then we were brought back to this room, healed, clean and missing one member. _**We were never the same.**_

The next to go was Riida, and he died a hero's death. He saved Jun. It's really stupid though, we all thought he was going to make it back with us, you know? He was still laughing and being an idiot unil the end really.

Just as we were being transported back (Sho was last by the way), he kept laughing and smiling at our distressed faces. He told us it was refreshing and new.

He said he'll definitely follow us back. That we would be seeing him again. He was Riida after all, he couldn't just abandon us.

But we should've known he would've lied. Oh-chan was always a compulsive liar, something we learned over the years. He never did make it back. WE never got to see him again. Then we were down to 3.

 **J** was next to go, the jerk. He died because of an additional alien that popped out of nowhere. Gantz is an extreme jerk that way, it only ever tells us about ONE alien, when in fact there are more hiding around somewhere.

We just finished the 2nd alien---we lost 3 of our 8 comrades with the last one and the 3rd one pops out of nowhere and strikes Jun down. He did the dramatic fall (you know the one with looking at the wound, kneeling before finally crumbling to the ground). Sho and I could tell he was never going to make it back to the room. Aside from the fact we had to kill it and get back, no--he wasn't going to make it. No matter what happens next, his fate was sealed--etched in stone.

And we hated it.

We froze. We didn't know what to do anymore. We didn't want to lose him too. We lost 2 people already, we can't loose our Diva. But J was always been the semi-mature one (when he wasn't in his sadistic playful mode), he understood everything. His eyes were clear adn filled with the last fires of life--and with it, he told us to run. He told us to **just keep running** until we can kill the bastard who ruined his suit.

Sho's face hardened, he grabbed my hand and ran. We ran. The entire time, the rain kept pouring down our faces. When we got home, there were only 2 of us left: Sho and I.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard the National Anthem play. I faced Shu and smiled. "The rest of the story is for another time." For now, let's stay focused on staying alive.

= **End** =

**Author's Note:**

> *I loved that line from the movie, hope you guys don't mind me using it. haha Imagine Sho saying that with a no nonsense look on his face. If Nino looked hot when " **HE** " said it, what more so if Sho said it. /swoon
> 
> Like this story? Feel free to browse some more [here](jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html)!
> 
> Want to talk? Feel free to find me in Twitter: TemperxTantrum.


End file.
